Vs. Shadow Delcatty
Vs. Shadow Delcatty is the third episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 9/22/2018. Story Ian, Magnemite, Quagsire and Crystal maneuver through the base, as they are attacked by Electrike, Houndour, Snubbull and Hippopotas. Quagsire spews Muddy Water from its mouth, the wave washing them all away. Ian: Nice one, Quagsire. Ian’s phone vibrates, him pulling it out. Max had sent a text. Max’s Text: “Base abandoned. Retreating to a secondary base.” Crystal: Now what? Ian: We need to disable this base now. Ensure that they can’t use it again after we leave. Come on. Ian returns Quagsire, as they make their way to the main basement lab, which is locked. Magnemite fries the circuits and opens it for them. There is a large machine used to create Shadow Pokémon, and several computers there as well. Ian accesses the computer, shifting through the system. Ian: It looks like they’ve scrubbed a majority of the information here. I’m seeing if I can enter their mainframe. Voice: Good luck with that! That system is encrypted! Crystal turns, seeing a girl a little older than her with giant pink pigtails almost going down all the way to the floor. She is severely skinny wearing a silver sleeveless top, black leggings, silver boots going up past her knees, and goggles on her head. Lovrina: I designed the encryption myself. For those without the superior intelligence that I possess, you couldn’t possibly break through! Crystal: Are you the admin here? Lovrina: Name’s Lovrina, second head of the Shadow Pokémon program. While I may not have created it, I perfected it! I believe you saw the results at Orre Colosseum. Ian: (Not looking at her) You created that Shadow Lugia? It being so evil? Lovrina: You bet! The boss was so impressed that he gave me command of this station to continue experimenting! He wanted me to be able to create even more of them! Crystal: You’re despicable! How could you do that to a Pokémon?! Lovrina: Oh, don’t act like you’re so high and mighty. You haven’t achieved anything in your life! I bet you’re just a street Rattata who wasted their life away on the streets, instead of being amazing like me! Crystal scowls in anger, as she reaches for a Pokéball. Lovrina: Oh, I hit a sore spot, didn’t I you street Rattata? Uneducated, uncultured. I bet the only reason you are even here was because someone took pity on your cute looks. Crystal: NOT TRUE! Buizel, take her out with Scald! Crystal opens a Pokéball, choosing Buizel. Buizel: Bui bui! Buizel spews Scalding water, as Lovrina opens a Pokéball, choosing Delcatty. Crystal’s aura reader responds, as Delcatty’s tail glows with a dark energy sphere. It swings its tail, firing a Shadow Wave that blocks Scald. Crystal: Aqua Jet! Lovrina: Shadow Rush! Buizel is encased in water as he shoots forward, as Delcatty is covered in a dark aura as they collide. The two push each other back, as Buizel’s eyes are hearts of infatuation. Crystal: (Groans) You’re kidding me. Lovrina: Yep! Delcatty’s ability is Cute Charm! Shadow Wave! Delcatty swings her tail, firing Shadow Wave. Buizel is blasted by it and defeated. Crystal scowls, returning Buizel. Lovrina snickers at that. Lovrina: Is that all the street Rattata can do? Crystal draws a Pokéball, as Lovrina returns Delcatty. She draws two Pokéballs, choosing Gorebyss and Beautifly. The red dots on Beautifly’s wings are smaller, revealing it is female. Crystal scowls, as she draws two Pokéballs. Crystal: Roserade! Starmie! Crystal throws two Pokéballs, choosing Roserade and Starmie. Starmie is a bit hunched over, as if tired. Crystal: Great. Most of my team is probably still out from battling Venus. I’ll have to be careful. Roserade, Shadow Rave! And Starmie, Shadow Sky! Starmie glows with a dark aura, as a dark purple storm cloud forms overhead. It hails shadow energy, pelting Gorebyss and Beautifly. Roserade strikes the ground, releasing several towers of dark aura energy. Gorebyss and Beautifly are both hit. Lovrina: Aqua Ring! Giga Drain! Gorebyss is surround in rings of glistening water, which covers Gorebyss like a veil. Beautifly fires several streams of green energy, hitting Starmie and draining its energy. Gorebyss and Beautifly are pelted by Shadow Sky. Crystal: Shadow Blitz! Shadow Rave! Lovrina: Coil! Electro Web! Roserade charges in with a shadow aura for Shadow Blitz, as Gorebyss Coils up to brace itself. It glows blue as its stats increase while it’s rammed by Shadow Blitz, knocking it back. It shimmers with healing energy from Aqua Ring. Starmie prepares to use Shadow Rave, as Beautifly spits an Electro Web, which traps it and shocks it. Ian types through the computer, the flash drive now inserted into the port. Ian: (Muttering) That’s it, Crystal. Keep her busy. Lovrina: Gorebyss, Baton Pass! Gorebyss releases an energy baton, as it converts to energy and is sucked in. The energy returns to its Pokéball, as Lovrina throws another Pokéball into the baton. Delcatty comes out, snarling at them. Lovrina: Shadow Rush! Giga Drain! Crystal: Shadow Blitz! Shadow Rave! Delcatty and Roserade collide with Shadow Rush and Shadow Blitz, Roserade being blasted back. Starmie fires Shadow Rave, as Beautifly fires Giga Drain, the streams draining Starmie of its energy. Starmie falls over defeated, causing the Shadow Rave to fade before hitting Beautifly. Delcatty shimmers with blue healing energy from Aqua Ring. Crystal: What?! Lovrina: I used Baton Pass to transfer the stat increases from Coil and the Aqua Ring to Delcatty. You may be strong enough to handle Venus, but I actually use strategy and combos! Crystal returns Starmie. Crystal: My last choice. She’ll resist Cute Charm as well. Happiny! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Happiny. Happiny: Happiny! Lovrina: A cute little Pokémon for a cute little trainer. Beautifly, Silver Wind! Delcatty, Shadow Rush! Crystal: Roserade, Stun Spore! Happiny, Present! Roserade holds her flowers up, releasing a yellow powder that Delcatty runs through. She sparks with paralysis, as Happiny’s Oval Stone glows multi-colored. Happiny reaches for it then swings her arms upward, flinging several multi-colored egg shaped Presents. Present collides with Silver Wind, canceling it out. Shadow Sky pelts Beautifly and Happiny. Lovrina: (Pouting) How dare you corrupt my perfect Shadow Pokémon! Crystal: Corrupt?! I’m purifying it! Reversing the damage that you did! Roserade, show off our bond! Roserade forms a white energy Weather Ball, which becomes dark purple from the Shadow Sky. It grows in size as she fires it, it exploding on contact with Beautifly. Beautifly drops to the ground defeated. The Shadow Sky fades after this. Lovrina: (Returns Beautifly) Not bad. But my Shadow Pokémon were perfect just the way they were! Gorebyss! Lovrina throws her Pokéball, choosing Gorebyss. Gorebyss: Gore. Lovrina: Coil to Psychic! Gorebyss Coils up as its eyes glow purple, blasting Roserade back and defeating her. Crystal returns her, leaving Happiny on the field alone to battle Delcatty and Gorebyss. Lovrina: Aw. Left with just one weakling? Delcatty, defeat it with Shadow Rush! Crystal: (Desperate) Drain Punch! Happiny’s fist glows with a dark green energy ball, as she collides with Delcatty’s Shadow Rush. They push each other back, Happiny glimmering with green healing energy, but still pants heavily. Delcatty shimmers with blue healing energy from Aqua Ring. Lovrina: Why not give up? Or let your boyfriend handle this? You obviously were only picked up for appearances, even if that doesn’t mean much. Crystal: Ha! I see what you’re doing now. Trying to make it so I lose my cool. Too bad for you, we are stronger than that! Happiny can take it! Happiny: (Determined) Happiny! Happiny glows pink, morphing and evolving into Chansey. Chansey: Chansey! Crystal: (Delighted) Ah! Chansey! Lovrina: (Scowls) Doesn’t matter. Shadow Wave! Psychic! Crystal: Thunder Wave! Delcatty fires Shadow Wave, as Gorebyss fires Psychic. Chansey surrounds herself in a dome of Thunder Wave, resisting the attacks. Crystal draws a Pokéball and throws it, choosing a tired Torkoal. Torkoal: (Tired) Tor. Crystal: Chansey, Soft-Boiled! Chansey’s egg glows yellow, as a yellow orb flows through the air. It lands softly on Torkoal, as she shimmers with yellow healing energy. She is revitalized, ready to go. Torkoal: (Angrily) Tor! Lovrina: Like that’ll do you any good! Delcatty, Shadow Rush! Crystal: But it will. Gorebyss doesn’t know any offensive Water attacks! Torkoal, Iron Defense! Chansey, Thunder Wave! Delcatty shoots forward with Shadow Rush, as Torkoal retracts into her shell, it shimmering with iron. Delcatty rams it, being knocked back. Chansey fires Thunder Wave, shocking and paralyzing Delcatty. Crystal: (Points at Gorebyss) Present! Shadow Blitz! Lovrina: Block it with Psychic! Chansey throws Present bombs, as Gorebyss’ eyes glow purple and stop them with Psychic. They explode, creating a smokescreen. Torkoal spins at Gorebyss, ramming it. Crystal: Shadow Wave! Torkoal comes out of her shell, firing Shadow Wave. The attack explodes on hitting Gorebyss and defeats it. Lovrina: No, no, no! Delcatty, Shadow Rush! Crystal: Drain Punch! Delcatty charges forward, sparking from paralysis. Chansey strikes with Drain Punch, Delcatty hitting the ground defeated. Crystal loads a Snag Ball in the Snag Machine. Crystal: Go, Snag Ball! Crystal throws the Snag Ball, it hitting and sucking Delcatty in with an energy hand. The Pokéball ricochets back to Crystal as it shakes violently, locking as Crystal catches it. Lovrina returns Gorebyss. Lovrina: Just like a street Rattata to steal Pokémon from others. But it doesn’t matter. You can’t stop Cipher! With our Shadow Pokémon machines, we can create as many— Magnemite fires a Magnet Bomb at the Shadow Pokémon Chamber, causing it to short and explode, blasting Lovrina away. She groans from the force, as she stumbles to her feet. Crystal returns her Pokémon, looking back to Ian. Ian: This one won’t create any more. Lovrina groans, as she flees up the stairs. Ian and Crystal chase after her. End Scene Lovrina runs out of the Shadow Pokémon Lab, revealing that it is in the middle of the desert. Jeeps of personnel and some equipment drive off, as Naps drives over to pick Lovrina up. Lovrina: It’s about time! How long were you gonna let my genius mind wait?! Naps: Sorry sis! The engine revs as they take off, Ian and Crystal chasing after it. Magnemite fires a Magnet Bomb, colliding as they enter the sand. The engine shorts out, Naps working to get it back going. Lovrina: Come on already! Go go go! Ian grabs onto the end of the jeep, reaching an arm in. The jeep restarts and goes, a wave of sand hitting Ian. He is washed back as the jeep drives off. Crystal: Ian! Crystal goes over and unburies Ian, finding him chuckling and relaxed. Crystal: Uh, you okay? Ian: Yeah. Just, enjoying the sand. It’s been a while. Crystal: Huh? What’s so nice about the sand? It doesn’t seem like beach sand. Crystal helps Ian sit up, crouching down besides him. Ian: Look at this view. The endless sand, never relenting, never parting. This was the view that I had as a child. In order to get anywhere in the desert, you can never look back. You can only look forward. I played in the sand, pretending that I was venturing through the desert and beyond. It was my comfort place. But all my dreams lie out there, past the sand and into the world beyond. Crystal: My view was always blocked by skyscrapers. I was always trapped, never able to see the possibilities beyond. I guess knowing that there was something outside your home would be better than being trapped in a large city. Brendan and Max make it out of the lab, joining the two of them. Brendan: Uh, any reason we’re playing in the sand? Max: We get the info we wanted? Ian stands up, brushing the sand off of him. Ian: No. They had wiped their systems. But I managed to put a tracker on them. Crystal: You did? It looked like you were knocked over by a sand wave. Ian: Before that, I dropped my phone in the back of their jeep. Max pulls out his phone, going to activate the “Find your phone” app. A ding appears as it moves through the desert. Max: So do we follow? Ian: No. We head for Phenac City. It’s an oasis in the desert, and it’ll be a good spot to rest up and regroup. Brendan: (Sighs) Good. I could use a good rest. Main Events * Crystal battles Lovrina and wins. * Crystal's Happiny evolves into Chansey and learns Soft-Boiled. * Ian disables the Shadow Pokémon Lab. * Lovrina flees, and Ian puts a tracker/his phone in her vehicle. * Ian's Quagsire relearns Muddy Water. * Crystal's Roserade relearns Weather Ball. * Crystal's Torkoal relearns Iron Defense. Characters * Crystal * Ian * Brendan * Max Villains * Cipher ** Lovrina ** Naps Pokémon * Buizel (Crystal's) * Happiny (Crystal's, evolves) * Chansey (Crystal's, newly evolved) * Magnemite (Ian's) * Gorebyss (Lovrina's) * Beautifly (Lovrina's) * Electrike * Houndour * Snubbull * Hippopotas Shadow Pokémon * Roserade (Crystal's) * Starmie (Crystal's) * Torkoal (Crystal's) * Delcatty (Lovrina's, snagged by Crystal) Trivia * Originally, Lovrina was going to be featured later to allow Crystal to heal her team more before facing her, and to not face two admins in a row. This was changed to make the battle harder for her. * Ian expresses his views on the desert, and how he always knew that there was more in the distance. ** It also goes to his notion of "always moving forward" as going back in a desert is dangerous. * Ian uses his phone to track Cipher. * Both of Lovrina's non-Shadow Pokémon are owned by Brendan. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc